Development of novel therapeutic strategies in lymphoma and other B-cell malignancies requires collaborative efforts between clinical researchers and basic scientists. There is a clear need for individuals with skills in patient care, clinical trial design, and basic science principles who can bridge the gap between the bench and the bedside in the conception, development and evaluation of new treatments in these and other forms of cancer. As the principal investigator in this project, Dr. Leonard is dedicated to further his research activities and undergo further mentored training for his career development to fill this long term role. In order to attain the necessary skills, the strategy is to follow an educational and research path including: 1) Previous bench laboratory work in hematopoiesis and gene therapy 2) Didactic and mentored training in clinical trial design with Drs. Joseph Bertino and David Nanus, as well as through several institutional resources including the General Clinical Research Center and the Weill Graduate School of Medical Sciences of Cornell University 3) Investigator-initiated monoclonal antibody therapeutic trials for non-Hodgkins lymphoma using I-131 Anti-B1 antibody (tositumomab), epratuzumab, and HulD10 either alone or in combination with chemotherapy or other biologics in the management of untreated or relapsed disease as outlined in Specific Aims 1, 2, and 3. Dr. Leonard has focused in novel monoclonal antibody therapies for lymphoma in this proposal given the rapid emergence of this class of agents as well tolerated and effective new treatments, with a critical need for further exploration into their optimal settings for clinical use. Following this five year comprehensive program, he will attain the independent clinical research skills to work with basic science collaborators to lead a translational research program in the development of other novel treatments for lymphoma. It is also expected that this work will significantly contribute to the care of patients with these and other B-cell malignancies.